


Hitman

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Bows & Arrows, Gen, Mercenaries, Pre-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint before he joined Shield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitman

He became a hit man after he left the circus.  
He was desperate for money.  
So killed for whoever hired him and payed well.  
He knew his actions were wrong.  
But desperation got to him.  
His actions always weighed on him.  
His hands had blood on them.


End file.
